Telescoping tie racks have been proposed heretofore for mounting to stationary structures, such as horizontal clothes supporting rod or closet shelf. In those tie racks, at least one telescoping section is slidingly interfitted to a stationary support section and carries a plurality of hanger elements for storing and displaying a wardrobe of ties. When the telescoping section is extended outwardly from the support section, the ties are physically separated from other garments in the closet and readily accessible to the owner. And when the telescoping section is retracted back into the support section, the ties are neatly stored away in the closet and substantially out of sight.
While telescoping tie racks of the type described are generally satisfactory, they are relatively complicated, and therefore expensive to manufacture, and they are generally difficult to install. Typically, the rack is installed in a closet by fastening brackets formed on the rack to stationary structures in the closet at least at two places, e.g., the wall and the closet shelf or the wall and the clothes supporting rod. Installation is physically cumbersome since working space in a closet is limited and the body of the tie rack interferes with the operation of simple tools, such as a drill and a screw driver. And if it becomes necessary to remove the tie rack from the closet, the same difficulty in obtaining access to the fasteners with tools is encountered.
Also, in prior telescoping tie racks, the action of one metal section sliding against the adjacent metal section is necessarily unsmooth and noisy and subject to occasional binding action. Also, in prior tie racks known to me which are mounted to the clothes supporting rod, the entire upper surface across the tie rack is seated against the lower face of the rod. Thus, the stability of the support depends upon the contour of the rod, i.e., any warping or uneveness of the rod causes annoying lateral instability or wobbling of the tie rack.